Good Things can Happen in Bars…
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: Who knew that going to a bar and doing a dare about making out with someone would be a good thing? P.S: everyone is 21, this is AU and OOC. Thought I should warn you.


**Runther FanFic for Runther Day! Even if I'm sixteen minutes late…**

* * *

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to come here," Rocky spat in disdain.

Music was blasting from various speakers, so loudly that screaming was absolutely necessary (and the only way) if you wanted to be heard. Half the people here were dancing wildly on the dance floor, their sweaty and sticky bodies looked as if they were stuck together with superglue. The other half were sitting on tables, screaming, chanting, kissing, you name it.

Twenty one year old Rocky Blue was seething with the fact that she was standing here, in this bar, and the brunette beauty wished that she wasn't legally allowed to be here because security wasn't stupid; they know when ID cards were fake or real. And hers wasn't a fake. When she wished it was one. But on the other hand, she didn't want to be graciously escorted home by the police…

"Oh my God, you have got to stop being so uptight!" CeCe Jones, her best friend (who she wanted to kill right now) complained. "You're ruining the fun."

"What fun?" she retorted. "I want to be home."

"Keep on acting like this and I will kill you!" Tinka Hessenheffer, her other best friend (who Rocky also felt like murdering) yelled. Oh, Tinka and her sassing, how she loves those…

Like me.

"You have to loosen up a bit!" Dina shouted, who's life the brunnette will spare because she didn't make her come here.

"Whatever, let's just go sit down," she offered. So after a while, they finally manage to find an empty table, and she sat on the (admittedly) comfy chair of the circular table.

So let me introduce you to these four girls. Rocky Blue, who I have previously mentioned, was forced to come here. CeCe Jones, the master mind to bring her best friend here. Tinka Hessenheffer, who eargerly helped the redhead (CeCe) and Dina Garcia, the fourth girl added to the group who was smart enough to not make Rocky to come here.

What an odd group, huh?

You see, Rocky (the girl who wanted to be anywhere else) just got out of a messy relationship. Actually, it was six months ago but it ended up terribly. So terribly that since then, she's become ten times more of a grouch than usual. And her friends we're getting absolutely sick of it. And so, to the club they went.

Excuse my horrible narration.

CeCe suddenly had a smirk on her face. That girl has been known to have a personality that merged with her red hair perfectly. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

Tinka (who proved that blonds aren't always ditzy an that those stereotypes are totally false) replied, "We should!"

Dina just shrugged. "I'm bored, so why not?" she said in her jersey accent. The three girls turned to Rocky.

"No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon!" they protested.

"Would you rather drink five glasses of beer?" CeCe asked while raising her eyebrow, daring her to say yes.

"I will seriously kill you one day," the brunette responded through gritted teeth.

"I'm taking that as a yes…" Tinka muttered. "You don't need to be harsh."

"And you do?" CeCe retorted.

"I was born with it, Rocky was born as a good girl."

"Good point."

"Who's starting?" Dina asked.

"I'll start," Tinka said. "Rocky, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she replied after a while, hesitation laced through her voice. Well, that and Tinka's well-known death glare that said, "If you choose Truth then I will murder you in the sickest way possible." And the bad kind, because this girl has… 'creative' ways of murder.

Did I mention? When in bars, the only dare they give is to make out with someone. Who it's going to be is decided by whoever gives the dare. It's either a stranger or someone you know.

"Stranger," she said, and Rocky knew what she meant. "You choose the lucky guy. We'll be watching you."

"Fine, but I'm going to get a drink first." And with that, Rocky got up and went to the bartender. "A chocolate martini."

"Coming right up," he replied, getting the drink she asked for. "Here."

"Thanks." She took a sip, the taste of the bittersweet (I don't know what they taste like since I'm underage) cocktail dancing merrily on her tongue.

When she was halfway done, a blond sat down beside her. "Strawberry martini." He got his drink a minute later. "Thanks." He began to drink it. The person seemed very familiar, yet she knew he was a stranger.

A stranger…

Looks like she just found the boy she was going to kiss.

Rocky tapped the boy on the shoulder. And when he turned around, she instantly recognized him from the numbers of times she saw him on TV or heard him sing.

"You're… Gunther Hessenheffer." Of course he was, mega actor/singer/dancer known worldwide. And he was right in front of her face, expecting this girl to say something.

"The one and only," he replied smoothly, doing his oh-so-famous smirk afterwards.

Rocky bit her lip and leaned slightly closer. "My friends dared me to make out with a stranger. And I'm sick of them trying to hook me with other guys and complaining about me being too innocent."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to do with this? You know me."

"Not personally, you genius. You're technically a stranger."

"Good point. But why me? Because I'm famous?"

"Because you're the closest person to my age here. I'm not kissing a forty year old man."

"Point taken," he said. The blond leaned a bit closer, his warm breath tickling her neck. "You have nice eyes."

I bet you were squealing at the cuteness until I ruined it. Kill me virtually all you want, but you don't know how I look like so you won't know of you're torturing an innocent person.

"You too," she mumbled while her cheeks turned pink.

He smirked again, and both started to lean in, but before they can actually kiss (their lips barely touched), Rocky hastily pulled away. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. "I thought your friends dared you to make out with a stranger, not play Twenty Questions."

Of course I ruined the moment… for now. Don't worry, you hungry Runther fans, you'll get the kiss soon.

"Yeah but… I don't want you fight with your girlfriend if you have one!"

"I don't."

"And what if it—you're single?"

"I think I made that clear."

Rocky looked into his blue eyes (that looked ten times better up close) and abruptly got up. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Gunther. But… I should go."

He got up and yanked her closer by taking a hold of her hand. And kissed her. Which make Rocky literally melted. She was making out with someone famous. Normally she'd laugh and roll her eyes at someone fantasizing about kissing Gunther (because she heard lots of girls daydreaming it), but now, she understood why.

He pulled away after what, like… minutes later? It was amazing, the first boy (technically man) she had kissed in over six months. "There. Now was that so hard?"

You were gaping at him like some kind of fish after being hauled in land. He made out with her. He even slipped his tongue in her mouth!

That just came out terribly. I apologize for that.

"Yeah… thanks. I think."

"I'm Gunther."

"I know that. I'm Rocky." He quickly wrote something on slip of paper annd handed it to her in response, which confused the tall girl.

"Call me. You seem interesting. By the way, you really do have pretty eyes." He got up and left the bar. Rocky, stunned, walked back to her friends in a zombie-like fashion. It actually looked pretty comical, given the situation.

"Well?" Tinka asked her. "How was it?"

"Unexpected," you replied, still in a hypnotic trance.

"Who was that guy? He seemed very familiar…" CeCe mumbled.

"Gunther Hessenheffer," the brunette said back so softly that it was barely a whisper.

Dina's mouth dropped open. "_The_ Gunther Hessenheffer?"

"The one and only."

"Is he a good kisser?" the redhead asked her with her CeCe-smirk. She nodded meekly in response. She squealed so loudly that Rocky felt as if she was right next to her, and the petite girl was two chairs away. "I'm jealous that you made out him and I didn't!"

"He kissed me first!"

The redhead's mouth was literally on the floor now. "Now I'm extra jealous!" she exclaimed the moment her jaw was not trying to catch flies.

"Why does he have the same last name as you Tinka? You come from different parents…" CeCe asked. Again.

Tinka gave a frustrated sigh. "How many times do I have to mention it? We both come from the old country and Hessenheffer is a common and popular name!"

"Okay, okay, calm your tits girlie," CeCe exclaimed, her hands in a 'I surrender' state. Tinka just rolled her eyes. Wow. I've never seen this. Too much snarky attitude, sarcasm and snide and cruel remarks (which she preffered saying to 'retorting to stupid people and comments in a cruel but blunt and honest way and having a dark humor'. And that came from her own mouth once when someone commented to her being a 'demon') all rolled up into one young, beautiful, blonde woman.

It was unbelievable if you actually thought about it. It seemed rather impossible but all those thoughts would vanish once you met Tinka Hessenheffer. Online, in person, you name it. Her first impression was always her true self. _Always_.

Anyways, Rocky just stared at the crumpled slip of paper in the palm of her hand, which remained hidden from her friends. She'd tell them later. As for now, when CeCe, Dina and Tinka started chatting, like I said before, she glanced at the phone number written in a hasty and messy handwriting.

'_Maybe I should call him…'_ she thought to herself.

And that's exactly what she was planning to do tomorrow morning.


End file.
